The Island of Lost Souls
by Chaos-Pixels
Summary: My own story starring my OC's. When a lone wolf finds himself washed up on shore of an not-so-abandoned-island with no memory, what secrets will he find about the the wolves around him, himself, and the island itself?
1. Chapter 1

A seagull shrieked an ear-splitting cry, waking up a dark figure washed on land. The figure looked around at his surroundings, stretching his limbs as he did so. He stood slowly, and took in a breath of air. He was on an island, and by the looks of it, in the middle of nowhere. The salty sea surrounded the huge island completely, foaming and crashing on the large rocks that placed themselves beside the sand. Beyond the sand, a dark forest covered whatever the sand didn't cover. The figure shook his head, shaking water droplets from his head. His memory was a blur, and all the lone wolf could remember was his own name…. Scout.

Scout looked at himself, he was a creamy brown wolf with matted fur and dark brown stripes, a little unusual for a wolf. And on his neck was a black collar with sharp teeth embedded in them. His stomach growled, hungry for food. Scout looked at his stomach, and gasped. His was so skinny; he could see his bones underneath his brown fur. '_How long was I out_?' Scout thought to himself. No memory came to him no matter how hard he searched his brain. Scout looked off into the forest in front of him, and said out loud. "Maybe I can find some food inside."

The forest was hot and mucky, the environment sapping whatever strength Scout had left. After a few moments of painful walking and growling stomachs, Scout game up on the hunt and sat down on the hot ground, hanging his head in defeat. He couldn't find anything, not even a single scrap of meat, and Scout was getting hungrier by the minute. Scout looked around for a minute but all he saw was plants. '_Plants_!' Scout thought, '_They might be the only thing that will keep me alive_!' His wolf side strictly forbade it, but his will to survive was stronger.

So, with a growling stomach, Scout lifted a leaf up to his mouth, and bit down. It tasted horrible; it was like a mix between sweaty socks and cat litter. But if it would keep Scout alive… All of a sudden, a cherry voice said, "Are you eating a plant?" Scout turned around and spit out the leaf, surprised that someone else survived on this island. Behind him was a sight that Scout would never forget. A she-wolf was standing there, but other then the usual brown, gray, white or, black, this wolf was made of pure bones.

Her eyes were completely black with only a small pupil that was completely white. Her ribs were showing, but not from starvation, but they were like a part of her. "What-what are you?" Scout asked frightfully. "I'm 7! But you can just call me 7!" She replied. Scout stopped shaking, but also stood his distance. There was no way a pile of bones could walk and talk! "Now can you answer me why again you were eating a leaf?" 7 asked again. "I- I was hungry, and there was nothing else to eat." Scout exclaimed defensively. "Silly. Don't you know that all of the meat gathers in the middle of the forest?" She said. Suddenly, another voice came from behind a tree. "What's going on sister?" The voice said in a somewhat faraway tone. A head appeared suddenly from the tree. And not from the side of the tree, from behind it. Whoever just spoke passed through the tree.

"Hello brother dear! This wolf just tried to eat a plant!" 7 explained. The wolf laughed as he appeared from behind the tree. He was a he-wolf with a white body and sightless white eyes. The lower half of his body had no hind legs, only a wisp of white. And his body was completely transparent. He was a ghost. "Hello plant-eater! I am 8! But you can just call me 8!"

'_What have I gotten myself into_?' Scout thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Scout walked with 7 and 8, careful not to walk directly behind 8, because you never knew when he passed through a tree and you slammed into one. After a few moments of walking and silence between the wolves, Scout wanted to get some answers. So he trotted up to 7, walking into a pace fast enough to keep up with her. "Hey, 7?" He asked. "First off, where are we going?" 7 smiled and replied, "We're going to see the rest of the Pack!" Scout tilted his head and asked, "Who's the Pack?"

"The Pack is a group of wolves that we belong to, we are the only good residents on this island...other then the cutesie-wootsie otters!" Scout didn't like how 7 said the only GOOD residents. What could be laying beyond the thick trees of the jungle?

"Another question." Scout continued. "How did you become...this," He gestured to 7's bony rib cage.

Suddenly, 7 became very serious. "We don't know...Just drop it." She growled and sped up her pace, leaving Scout behind to ponder the words. After a long time of walking over branches and leaves, Scout, 7, and 8 all arrived at an large opening from the trees. In the open spot was a large expanse of land open to small huts made of grass, wood, and stone bricks.

In the small village, there was about 8 huts and each one had a rock in front of them, explaining what each hut was used for. But what astonished Scout the most was the actual residents. Including 7 and 8 there were 5 wolves walking around, minding their own business. Scout hoped that at least one would be sane.

Scout walked into the Pack, looking around at the beauty of the village and the forest. Soon, a wolf noticed him and walked over towards him. When the wolf stepped into the light, the first thing Scout noticed was the wolf's mask. The mask he was wearing was made from actual wolf skull, but only the top jaw and eye, which had the eye of the wolf poking through. Other then his unsettling mask, the rest of the wolf was completely normal. Except that the wolf's fur color was orange.

"Who are you?" The wolf demanded. "I'm-I'm Scout...and your name is?" Scout stammered. The wolf inspected Scout for a second and said, "Bone. My name is Bone." There were a few moments of akward silence, then Scout broke the silence, asking, "So...How did you get here?" He asked. Bone stared at him for a few long seconds, then said, "That's not your business. I was about to ask you the same thing too." Scout gulped and said," I don't know...I just woke up on the beach and I have no memory." From afar, 7 yelled, " And he tried to eat a plant!"

Bone stared at Scout for a few moments and said, "A likely story." Scout started to feel a drop of sweat roll down his face just from the pure death stare Bone was giving him. "Hey! Leave the poor guy alone!" Some wolf said, walking up to Scout. The wolf stood in front of Bone and smiled at Scout. "Sorry about him, he's always like this, very paranoid of spies!" This wolf was brown with a spray of the color of sea foam across his hair around his forehead. He looked normal, about as normal as you could get even though his tail was the color of sea water and it had little orange fish imprinted on it.

The crazy thing was below his head and poking out of his chest.

A harpoon.

It was sticking out of his chest and going in from his back. But there was no blood, not even dried around it. "I'm Fisher." The harpooned wolf said. Fisher saw Scout staring at the harpoon and said, " Don't worry! It was an accident from long ago, I can't feel it now!"

"Now you've met all of us, except for one..." Fisher said happily. "Ragdoll!" He called.

That's when Scout experienced love at first sight


	3. Chapter 3

A she-wolf walked up to the crowd of wolves, and shyly looked up at Scout. "This is Ragdoll." Fisher explained. Ragdoll had a creamy brown coat with orange stripes along her back and tail. Her ear was torn, and so were many other places, like she had been treated badly. She looked up and Scout, and he gasped. Ragdoll had black buttons for eyes. And some scars on her were patched up with a thread and needle, but the few that were'nt had small amounts of stuffing seeping through.

Scout took a step back. First, he met a skeleton, then a ghost, soon after that, a phycopath with a bone mask, then a harpooned wolf...now a living Doll! "H-hello..." Ragdoll said ever so silently, turning her head away so she didn't need to make eye contact. "Uh...Hi there..." Scout stammered. 'Don't freak now!' Scout thought to himself. 'This is probably the worst way to intoduce yourself!'

"Sorry- for freaking out, Iv'e never seen wolves like the ones here." He said, trying to steady himself. Ragdoll just nodded and blushed. "Okay, now that you know all of us, someone needs to show you around...I guess." Bone stated, interrupting the akward silence. "Can I show him around him around?!" 8 yelled, even though he was very close. "I can show him where all of the good plants are to eat!"

'Are they ever going to drop that?' Scout thought. "I know where ALL the ladybugs gather to eat!" He yelled again, practically right next to them. 'I guess not...' Bone frowned. "No, 8." Bone growled as 8 let out an 'Awwwww' "Fisher can guide Scout around the Pack...if we left you in charge, you'd probably end up burning the whole village...again..." 8 suddenly got out of his gloomy mood as he lifted up a rock and said, "Wanna see the preety sparks again?!" 7 nodded enthusiastically, but everyone else yelled immidiately, "No!"

Fisher smiled. "Come with me Scout!" Scout nodded and followed him towards the first hut that was made of long, dry, grass. "This is my den." Fisher said, pointing towards the rock in front of the hut that said 'Fisher's Den' imprinted on it. After that, they went past all of the other dens, that we're made of the same dry grass. Soon, they padded towards a small cave that smelled like herbs of different sorts. "This is the Healing Cave, if you ever hurt, come here and someone will reach you soon."

Scout peered inside. It had small beds made of soft leaves, and herbs littered the floor in organized piles. "Other then herbs, what do you use to heal here?" He asked. Fisher smiled like he knew something. "There is another thing we use...Magic." Scout looked at him for a moment then asked, "Come again?" Fisher laughed and said, "That's right, we use magic! Bone says that the island has a mystical power hidden inside it, and that the healing magic that we are using is only a small portion of the magic that the island has to offer! I would love to use that to get back at Sin once and for all."

"Who's Sin?" Scout asked. Fisher stopped smiling immidiately and just said, "It was nothing, let's get ready for the night." Fisher yawned and walked away. Scout hadn't noticed how late it was getting. The moon was poking though the trees. Well, times flies fast when you're being guided around a village inhabited by abnormal wolves. But Scout still wondered... What secrets lay behind the cover of trees?"


	4. Chapter 4

The moon glowed brightly, showing even through the large expanse of trees. Fisher guided Scout towards another hut, this time made of dry grass like the others. On the rock in front, it said 'Feeding Center.' Fisher took Scout inside and pointed to a small pile of fur, bones, and meat. "This is where you will eat, luckily for you, we are short on food, so tomorrow we will all hunt together." Scout smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay, I don't know if I could've survived without you guys."

Fisher smiled back and replied, "No problem, I was like you once, scared and confused, I needed a home...and Bone and the others took me in." Fisher led Scout outside and to a small hut that looked like a den, but had no rock in front of it that showed who's den it was. "Who's den is this?" Scout asked, turning his head sideways. "Yours, right now." Fisher replied. "This is an extra den that we have just in case any other wolves come through." Fisher yawned and shook himself, then walked off, saying behind him, "Goodnight Scout, see ya' in the morning."

Scout looked into the hut. On the wall, a flame lay inside a metal ring that circled around, containing the fire and stopping the den from catching on fire. 'Must be some sort of magic.' Scout thought to himself as he laid down on some mossy bedding. He yawned and laid down his head as he settled down to sleep. It took a while, but soon Scout's eyes finally closed as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The sun glimmered brightly though the den entrance, settling upon Scout's sleeping body. "Don't worry I'll be calm...Wakey-Wakey!" 8 yelled right next to Scout's ear. Scout jumped up immediately and looked around frantically. "What! What is it?!" Scout asked. "Yeah, calm..." Bone said, covering his ears. "That's your wake up call?" Scout said sarcastically. "Today's the hunt. Wait for us near the entrance." Bone said, ignoring the sarcastic comment. Scout walked to the entrance where Fisher was waiting.

"Did you enjoy your nights sleep?" Fisher smiled, he obviously knew about the annoying wake up call. "It was refreshing." Scout replied. Fisher tossed Scout a small bird. "Just a little something to keep you from eating another plant." Scout snorted and hungrily scarfed down the bird. By the time he was done, Bone padded over and joined the others. "Where's the others?" Scout asked. Only Fisher, Bone, and himself were standing at the entrance. "7 and 8 are insane and cannot hunt, and unless you want to come back to a ruined village, Ragdoll is staying here to watch over them." Bone replied with a grunt.

Scout nodded as Bone took out two necklaces that had a crystal attached to them. "These are power shards, they harness a small amount of the islands magic and project it into our souls." Bone explained. He gave one to Scout, and kept one to himself. "What about Fisher?" Scout asked. "Where's his power shard?" Fisher smiled and replied, "I don't need one...let's just say I have my own set of special skills." Scout and Bone put the necklaces on, and when they did, the shards glowed brightly.

"Okay, " Bone said. "Let's hunt."


	5. Chapter 5

Fisher, Bone, and Scout all went to what was supposed to be great hunting grounds. To pass the time, Scout decided to ask a few questions. "So Fisher, can you tell me how you got here?" Fisher sighed and smiled. "Looking for answers? I understand how you feel, nobody told me what was going on here either." He said. "But don't worry, all the answers you need will come in time...But yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my backstory." Scout smiled. 'Finally, some answers.' He thought. Fisher began his story. "I used to live in a big city, I lived a simple life, until one day this harpoon came out of nowhere and impaled me. I was rushed to the hospital, and luckily the harpoon didn't pierce my heart, but it would risk doing so if they pulled it out. So I happily volunteered for an experiment that would tap into the large precent of water in our bodies. Something went wrong, and I gained the power to turn into liquid at will in the process. But still, the harpoon will not come out no matter how hard I tried. One day, I just drifted away with the current to this island. And once I was here...I didn't want to go back." Once Fisher finished his story, Scout was astonished. The power to turn into water at will! "That's amazing..." Scout said, baffled. Fisher laughed a little before Bone said, "We're here." In front of them was a large expanse of tall grass with no trees except for on the outside of the sphere-like opening. It seemed like there was no deer in the circle, but all of a sudden, a tiny head poked out of the tall grass. A deer. It was a female with a beautiful coat and shining eyes. Scout licked his lips in anticipation. "Slow down there hotshot, you stay here and watch us hunt, maybe you can learn a thing or two." Bone said, holding Scout back. "Fisher, attack Alpha." He said, directing Fisher. Fisher stood directly behind the deer, while Bone snuck around the front. After few moments of silence, Bone yelled to Fisher, "Now!" Fisher ran up behind the doe, making obvious that he was there. Their plan was to scare the deer right into Bone's claws. Effective. Fisher growled at the deer, that stood its ground. Fisher grew very close...now in kicking distance. "Fisher! Look out!" Scout yelled. But it was too late. The deer kicked out with its hind legs, hitting Fisher on his lower jaw, and sending him towards the hard ground. Bone rushed the deer, content on taking the prey anyways, but the deer ran away...right towards Scout. Scout panicked for a second, but regained his bravery when he remembered that he still had the power shard around his neck. Scout stood his ground as the deer rushed him. He felt a surge of power run through him, and Scout closed his eyes as he tried to cast a spell. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. The deer was getting closer. 'Come on!' Scout thought frantically as he opened and closed his eyes again. 'Something!' The sound of the deer's hooves came closer. Too close. Then nothing. Scout slowly opened his eyes. He looked in front of himself and gasped. In front of him was a large black dragon that had killed the deer. Scout stood still for a moment. The black dragon was looking straight at him. Only him. The power shard suddenly stopped glowing...and soon the dragon disappeared like a ghost. Scout connected the dots, then thought, 'Did I do that?' 


	6. Chapter 6

Once the black dragon had disappeared, Scout was met with the angry glare of Bone. "What was that?!" He growled. Scout pulled back his ears and replied, "I don't know..." Bone murmured something to himself, then ran over to Fisher. Scout did the same. "Fisher! Are you alright?" Scout asked worriedly. "Ye- yeah, I'm fine..It takes a little more then a deer kick to keep me ground." Fisher laughed then let out a small whimper. Bone and Scout both took Fisher to the village, and into the healing cave.

Ragdoll rushed over to the others and worriedly looked over Fisher. She checked his wounds, then went over to a bottle containing a bottle of water that sparkled brightly. Ragdoll went back over to Fisher, and took the bottle with her. With a swish of her paw, the water came out of the bottle and levitated in her paw. Scout marveled at this sight, but stayed quiet in case of interrupting the magic. Ragdoll moved her paw over to Fisher's jaw, and as she did so, the water moved with her. It was beautiful. Her movements along with the waters beauty worked perfectly together.

Ragdoll touched Fisher's hurt jaw, and the water touched him too. Then, the water sparkled brighter then before. It somehow fused with his jaw, and in a bright flash of light, Fisher's jaw was as good as new. "Wow..." Scout whispered to himself. He didn't know what to expect when Fisher talked about magic, but today was proof that it indeed did exist. "Thanks Ragdoll!" Fisher smiled. Ragdoll blushed and smiled a tiny bit. She walked over to Scout and licked him on the nose. "Thank you, for taking Fisher here." Scout blushed also. "Umm...you're welcome..." Scout said shyly.

Bone took Scout outside, while Ragdoll was checking Fisher for any extra wounds. "Now tell me, what was that black dragon doing coming from your power shard?" He growled, coming back to the subject. "I-I'm just as confused as you are..." Scout replied, reflecting back on the moment just minutes ago. Bone growled and said, "You mean you don't know what that thing was?" Scout nodded and tilted his head. "You mean you do know what it was?"

Bone sighed and said, "It's nothing...just drop it, go get some food." He walked off. Scout huffed and thought to himself. 'Great...another mystery...'


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing important happened that day. Other then the dragon, the magical healing, and Bone's mysterious words, everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can get on an island with secrets behind every corner. That night, Scout couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were passing through his mind at the moment. So many questions, like who was Sin? And why did everyone hide their past? Everyone was hiding a dark secret...and Scout wanted to get to the bottom of these questions.

Scout was settled on his bedding, but his eyes and ears were wide open. All of a sudden, he heard a small rustle off in the distance, but also close. Happy to have an excuse to leave, Scout stood up and crawled outside. It was cold outside, and the moon shone brightly on Scout's brown coat. Scout followed the noise that were slowly proceeding to the forest. After a few moments of following the noise, the figure arrived at a large rock. Scout hid behind a tree, getting a nice view of the rock and the wolf.

Scout looked closely at the rock, and it read,

'R.I.P.

Pearl

The mother that would do anything for her foolish son.'

The word foolish was underlined five times. This note was serious. It was a gravestone. The wolf stepped into the moonlight, and for a moment, Scout saw his face. It was Bone.

Scout almost gasped, but he kept quiet so Bone wouldn't learn that he was with him. Bone looked at the gravestone for a moment, then he put his head to the rock and started mumbling something. It looked like he was mourning. Maybe Bone had a soft side to him. After a few seconds of this, a rustle in some bushes alerted Bone. He left quickly, leaving Scout to come out of his hiding spot. Scout looked at the gravestone, pondering what Bone had to do with this grave.

Scout left also, walking away from yet another mystery. 'All the answers you need will come in time.' Scout remembered, reflecting back on Fisher's words. 'Maybe he knows.' Scout thought, 'Maybe Fisher knows what Bone was doing here...But he will never tell me, I think I need to ask Bone in person.'

Scout arrived back at the village very soon. When he arrived, Scout heard Bone's den rustle, signaling that it was definitely he who was at the grave. Scout walked into his own den too. It was late and Scout was now tried, so he laid down on his own bed. Now the big question was, Who was Pearl?

And more importantly, What does Bone have to do with it all?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Scout stretched and began a long yawn. Thankfully, there was no wake-up calls this morning. Scout walked outside, happy for the warm sun on his back, and his belly full. Bone was already awake, and when he walked by Scout looked at him with a look of confusion. Bone was like a puzzle, when you think you know him, he turns his sides completely. Bone got a small squirrel from the food pile, and walked into the shade of a tree to lay down and eat it. Even though Scout wasn't hungry, he picked a very small mouse from the pile to make it look like a normal breakfast.

Scout stood next to Bone and said, "Good morning." Bone just grunted and went back to his food. Scout laid down next to him and said, "So...Who's Pearl?" Bone stiffened. "What- did you say?" Scout knew he hit a soft spot. He kept pushing. He wanted answers. "I saw you last night at the gravestone, who's Pearl?" Bone growled loudly and was silent. "Never speak that name to me again..."

"I need answers sooner or later!" Scout pressured. "You can't keep me in the dark forever!" Bone was silent for a long time, then he spoke. "I guess I can't." He signaled Scout to follow him. Scout happily did. 'Finally! Some answers!' Bone took Scout deep into the forest. Moments later, they arrived. Scout pushed some leaves that were blocking his sight, and when he did, he gasped. In front of him was a large expanse of ruins. Stone bricks littered the ground, and no animals came close.

The ruins looked like they belonged to another past civilization. A past Pack. A past village. But it seemed like something went terribly wrong. Ashes stood where plants would not grow, bones of wolves littered the ground, and the place smelled of death and sadness. Scout was close to tears. "What- what happened here?" He asked slowly. Bone took no time in answering that question. "A beast happened."

"A very long time ago, this was once a village. The residents here lived peacefully and learned how to harness the island's magic. But one day, all peace was destroyed. A giant beast came, and killed everything. It left no survivors. It had no remorse. And no reason to attack. Everyone was killed. Families were ruined. Generations lost. It too could harness the power of the island. It used this magic to destroy. After it's slaughter of innocents, it disappeared. Like a ghost. It has never been heard of since." Bone said, his voice full of hate for the beast.

"Was Pearl one of these residents?" Scout asked, eyes still locked on to the ruins. A strong wind blew across the valley, flowing in Scout's fur. Bone was silent for a long time. Then, he spoke, "Yes...yes she was..." He was still not taking his eyes off of the ruins of the village. Then, he said slowly,

"...She was also my mother..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Your...mother?" Scout said slowly, taking a long time for it to sink in. Bone looked down at the numerous bones littered on the ground. "Y-yes..." He said quietly. Scout felt mad at Bone for not telling him earlier, but also felt very bad for Bone's depressing story. They were both silent. After a few seconds, Scout was about to apologize for being so pushy, but before he could, the bushes shivered. The bushes were located in front of both Scout and Bone. Bone smelled the air, and growled.

"Come out!" He growled. Scout's fur stood on end as he watched intently. The bushes rustled one more time before a figure walked out. A wolf emerged. The male wolf had dark black fur with piercing yellow eyes, a scar over his left eye, and a deep hole inside his chest that led to nothing. "I knew I smelled a rat." Bone said, still in defense. 'Does a Bone know this wolf?' Scout asked himself. 'I didn't see him in the Pack.'

"Well well, this is most surprising." The wolf said coldly. "You still holding onto the past, Bone." He looked over to Scout. The black wolf's yellow eyes looked like they had seen years of experience, but also had a look to them, like all the light had left them. Like dead eyes. "And who's this?" He said, eyes still locked on Scout. "Another member of your pathetic party?" Bone growled and Scout looked back and forth between the two. "What are you doing here Sin?" Bone said, directing the black wolf's attention back on him.

"Just walking around, it's not like I have anything better to do." Sin replied. Bone raised his hackles, ready for battle. "If you want a fight, I'm ready." He growled, bearing his teeth. Sin shook his head as if disciplining a child. "Silly wolf. I have no intention of hurting you...at this time. But I would like to meet your friend over there." Sin looked directly at Scout. Bone stood in front of Scout, protecting him. Scout was surprised. He had never seen this side of Bone. His bravery glowed brightly inside him. "You won't lay a paw on him." He growled. "I am willing to die for my comrades, so you can just try to get past me."

Scout now gasped quietly. Just a few moments ago, Bone didn't trust him with a big secret, now he was willing to die for him? It was a standoff. Bone stood in front of a surprised Scout, facing against Sin. It was silent for a while. Sin's eyes flickered from Bone to Scout. Then he said, "Like I said, I have no reason to fight now..." He walked off into the forest, but stopped for a second to look over his shoulder and say, "Until we meet again...Scout."


End file.
